marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool vs. Carnage Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler1_1 = Salvador Espin | Inker1_1 = Salvador Espin | Colourist1_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * State trooper * Butch Locations: * State Line ** Burger * ** Abichu foods * ** Items: * * Fatality Fighters Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In a diner at the Kansas state line, a state trooper reads a newspaper detailing Carnage's escape from prison and loudly complains that the police should just shoot Cletus Kasady, saying he'd do so himself if they ever met. A red-haired man sitting nearby asks him if that's a fact, a red-and-black tendril suddenly spearing the state trooper through the head. The red-haired man - Cletus Kasady himself - transforms into Carnage and gleefully rounds on the terrified patrons with splayed claws, but a trio of musclebound thugs confront him. Carnage tells them to relax and be at peace, amending that he meant pieces as he brutally slaughters them. As the waitress and the patrols rush to the door while he's busy gouging one of the thug's eyes out, Carnage seals the door shut with his symbiote and menacingly asks who's next. Elsewhere, Deadpool lounges on his chair munching a bowl full of cereal and watching a television. As a news report of Carnage slaughtering the diner's patrons comes on - Deadpool is disgusted by the gory images; the news anchor saying that authorities have launched a nationwide manhunt but are operating purely on guesswork, a government agent adding that they have their best profilers trying to discern a method to Carnage's madness. Tapping into his medium awareness, Deadpool rapidly changes channels such that the snippets of dialogue spell out a message: "The killer is... not acting... randomly... as he believes! Ride the wave... of insanity... and you can be the first to... find him, boy!" Making a series of random guesses as to what the narrative is compelling him to do, Deadpool asks the TV if he's the only person crazy enough to find Carnage, changing the channel to a game show just as a contestant wins a jackpot. Deciding that he and Carnage operate on similar enough wavelengths of madness, Deadpool gloats that he always knew that being "amazeballs screwy" would come in handy before wondering what to do when he finds Carnage. A dove crashes into the window, spattering it with blood before falling to the ground. Setting out into the street, Deadpool asks the world for another sign, hearing snippets of peoples' conversations that spell out another message, spotting a cantankerous old man carrying a package that's dripping blood and complaining about someone ripping up meat. Tracking the blood to a nearby butcher shop, Deadpool notices the angry butcher's apron has a bloodstain in the shape of Carnage's face. Entering the butcher shop, Deadpool spots a Fatality Fighters arcade console proclaiming "Maximum Carnage!" Egging the child playing the game on, Deadpool notices a pamphelt talking about ghost towns in front of a newspaper detailing Cletus Kasady's escape, and decides that's a good place to start. Outside Tulsa, Oklahoma, Cletus Kasady exits an abandoned house wearing nothing but his underwear. Gloating about the ghost town symbolizing the death of the American Dream, Cletus revels in his freedom. Recalling that he'd escaped prison before, Cletus laments the one prison he hadn't escaped was that of his own mind, lamenting that for a while he'd forgotten who he was; dismissing his ambitions of taking over cities and trying to conquer the Microverse as stupid. As he declares that he's finally seeing clearly and is going to go back to basics with a good old-fashioned random killing spree, he notices a rocket headed straight for him. As the rocket blows up the house, Deadpool - standing on a nearby hilltop and holding a bazooka - dances gleefully. Tossing the bazooka aside, Deadpool draws one of his katanas and sets out to finish Carnage off. Sprawled on the edge of the crater, Cletus incredulously wonders how someone found him; transforming into Carnage and furiously demanding to know who whats to die. Pulling out a pistol, Deadpool says that any other time they could have a nice long chat about that over some moonshine, shooting Carnage as he says that it's his duty to put Carnage in the ground for good. Shrugging off the bullets, Carnage slashes at Deadpool with his claws, but Wade dodges and attacks with his katana. Transforming one of his arms into a blade, Carnage parries and tosses Deadpool back, following up with a volley of spikes. As Carnage pins Deadpool and furiously asks who he thinks he is, Deadpool cheerfully introduces himself before pulling out a grenade and ramming it down Carnage's throat. Carnage bites off Deadpool's hand, but the grenade goes off in his mouth. As Carnage lies on the ground, dazed, Deadpool regrows his missing hand and cheerfully says he's going to skin Carnage and use his symbiote as a throw rug for romantic encounters. As he presses his sword to Carnage's throat, Deadpool boasts that his own brand of madness outclasses Carnage's, but a voice interrupts and retorts that Deadpool is outnumbered. Blasting Deadpool with a sonic attack so intense it rips his face off, Shriek approaches and snaps that no-one lays a hand on her lover, Carnage rising to his feet and thanking her for the timely intervention. | Solicit = • Two red-suited madmen for the price of one! • That’s right—good crazy vs. bad crazy, once and for all! • And you can bet it’s gonna be a bloody one! | Notes = | Trivia = * Fatality Fighters is a spoof of the Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat series. * Deadpool lists part of the famous "Konami Code" while backseat gaming with the child in the butcher shop. | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Deadpool vs. Carnage Vol 1 1